Controller and Toon
by KittyKlawz
Summary: A Blood Elf Paladin who is spoiled, pamper, and doesn't know her way around a blade to save her life gets a rude awakening when she gets into a LOT of trouble in the Ghostlands and is saved by a Troll Shaman. Follow the Adventure the Sellinia the Paladin Tank and Zenji the Shaman Healer and their controllers. Fully summary inside. M Troll x F Blood Elf and ControllerxController.
1. Prologue

Summary:

A Blood Elf Paladin who is spoiled, pamper, and doesn't know her way around a blade to save her life gets a rude awakening when she gets into a LOT of trouble in the Ghostlands and is saved by a Troll Shaman. Follow the Adventure the Sellinia the Paladin Tank and Zenji the Shaman Healer and their controllers.

Katy and Mat have been in a relationship for over 3 years. Now that Katy has graduate college, move out and living with her loving boyfriend their dailies lives seem to become a routine and the lust and fire in their relationship seems to diminish. Will Katy leave her Boyfriend of 3 years for a guy she doesn't know on a Game, or will something happen to spark the relationship?

Author's Notes:

I started playing world of warcraft in March of 2012. I'm new to the game, yet know enough to get a toon up to level 90. Sellinia, Zenji and World of Warcraft is copyrighted to Blizzard Entertainment. The characters Katy and Mat is based off my relationship with my boyfriend. I'm not great with stories. I have terrible grammar, spelling and punctuation issues. Please read and review… If you have comments or advice please let me know via PM

Prologue:

Katy looked up at the ceiling over her small cramping basement that she lived with her boyfriend. "Do I really want to keep playing…?" She muttered to herself softly as she looked at her computer screen and noticed the loading screen of a game she's been playing for a little over a year. "Yes…" She muttered again. She quickly typed in her password to the game account and waited for her characters to pop quickly moused over to her main, a dark, long hair, Blood Elf Death Knight. Right before she clicked she stopped, "S-should I?" She thought. She had mixed feelings about hopping on her Death Knight. It was her main who already had the epics she needed to make her questing easier. But she was craving something different. She looked at the create a "new character" button as she decided to change completely and make a new character.

She suddenly heard footsteps on the floor above her as she looked at the time and saw that it was late. It was already 10:30pm on a sunday night. She turned her computer chair as she noticed a boy about 5'7 coming down the stairs with brown hair, a white shirt with a blue striped tie over his shoulder, "You're home late." she said softly as she turned back to the "New Character" button at the bottom of the screen.

"It was busy…" Came a muttered. He set the tie down and walked over to turned to him as she looked into his soft but tired brown eyes. Katy gave a small smile as she looked up and kissed her longterm boyfriend for over 3 years.

Mat who looked down and gave a smile to his sweet half-japanese, short, black haired girlfriend, "Playing WoW?" He asked her as he leaned down and kissed her forehead as he looked at the famous Eriissa on the screen. He smiled as he looked at her and noticed the bored look on her face, "What's wrong?" he asked

Katy shook her head as she looked at him and sighs, "I'm bored with her…" she said softly as she turned to him. "But I can't stop playing…" she stated softly.

Mat rolled his eyes as he patted her head, "You're addicted." he laughed as he walked over to the fridge and opened it and reached out to grab two cans of coke. He walked over to her and handed her the can.

Katy was just about to reach for coke, but he pulled it away quick enough to look at her with a teasing smirk, "Use your words." She quickly heard him say. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at him, "Please?" She asked. He smirked as he leaned down only inches away from her face, "Gimme kiss, then I'll give it to you." He smirked.

Katy rolled her eyes as she leaned up and gave him a small peck on the lips and quickly snatched the coke from his hands. She narrowed her eyes as she quickly set her headphones on her head as she clicked on, "New Character" button.

Without Katy realizing Mat gave her a sad look as he sighs and decided to leave her be as he went to his own computer and started to boot up is own computer.

He sat down in his chair as he sighs with comfort as he finally was able to sit down after being on his feet all day. He looked and noticed his own WoW icon to load the game. He can hear Katy's mechanical keyboard clicking away. He looked at the icon and decided to play for a bit. He loaded his game and typed in his password.


	2. Chapter 1

Summary:

A Blood Elf Paladin who is spoiled, pamper, and doesn't know her way around a blade to save her life gets a rude awakening when she gets into a LOT of trouble in the Ghostlands and is saved by a Troll Shaman. Follow the Adventure the Sellinia the Paladin Tank and Zenji the Shaman Healer and their controllers.

Katy and Mat have been in a relationship for over 3 years. Now that Katy has graduate college, move out and living with her loving boyfriend their dailies lives seem to become a routine and the lust and fire in their relationship seems to diminish. Will Katy leave her Boyfriend of 3 years for a guy she doesn't know on a Game, or will something happen to spark the relationship?

Author's Notes:

I started playing world of warcraft in March of 2012. I'm new to the game, yet know enough to get a toon up to level 90. Sellinia, Zenji and World of Warcraft is copyrighted to Blizzard Entertainment. The characters Katy and Mat is based off my relationship with my boyfriend. I'm not great with stories. I have terrible grammar, spelling and punctuation issues. Please read and review… If you have comments or advice please let me know via PM

Chapter 1:

Sellinia opened her eyes as she looked around her surroundings. Her eyes adjusting to the light as she held her hand to void more light. She groaned as she looked up and noticed her trainer, Magistrix Erona. She glared at her trainer.

Magistrix looked at her pupil as she sighs, "Come young one. You must learn to be ready for anything." she stated.

Sellinia narrowed her emerald like eyes and picked up her blade and began her journey. "Kay… What do I do?" She asked with a bored expression. She hated training, why her family wanted her to become a Paladin was beyond her.

Magistrix looked at her with a grateful smile, "The sooner you begin your education, Sellinia, the better for us all. There is little room for error, so listen closely." As Magistrix was explaining what Sellinia had to do for her first ever quest she was already bored.

Sellinia walked up to the Mana wyrms that was near the Burning Crystal. They were not aggressive creature, but her trainer has ask her to thin their number for reclamation.

She has killed 6 as request and returned to Magistrix. She was already worn out as she was new to this training.

Magistrix looked her pupil and smiled, "You have successfully completed your first task; for that, you are to be congratulated. Such success gives me faith that you will turn out better than those young blood elves who fail to heed the lessons of their masters-"

Sillinia made it looked like she was interested, however she wasn't hearing a word she was saying and noticed how hungry she was getting. She then noticed Magistrix gave her and option of new armor. Green Chain Boots or Wyrm Sash. She looked at the mail boots and picked those one and placed them in her bag.

Magistrix looked at her and smiled, "You're here, however its not finished. There is much more to learn, my young friend." As soon as she heard her trainer say that she was dreading what was to come.

~!~

Zenji was sitting in on a mat in Eco Isles as he sighs. He looked down at the wildmane cat pelt that was in his hands. He was much for killing beast, but if it was for the good of his people, he'll do his part. He looked as he traveled to his first trainer who was Zabrax. Zabrax didn't waste time as he turned to Zenji with a grin.

"Alright, mon, we start with da basics. I need ta know dat you know how ta swing dat weapon you're totin' around."

Zenji nodded as he accepted his first training assignment.

"Go thrash dose tiki targets. Take it slowly. Natural-like. I'll watch ya fighting form and we'll go from dere." he stated.

~!~

Katy took her head phone off as she noticed that Mat was still on his computer. She looked and noticed he was online and playing on Hitomi.. She frowned as she sighs and log off and started to head to bed. Her eyes were hurting from staring at the screen. She got up off her chair as she walked into their bedroom and noticed he was indeed playing on his level 90 rogue Hitomi. She leaned in and kissed his forehead, "I have to work in the morning. I'm going to head to bed." She said.

Mat took his own head phones off and looked at her and nodded, "Alright… I'm going to finish these dailies." he stated as he placed his headphones back on.

Katy gave a pout as she shook her head as she started to strip out of her clothes, her bra off but her panties on.

Mat took a quick peek as his girlfriend strip as he smirked as he leaned in and pinched her butt. He was getting hard just watching her petite frame, her beautiful large breast and her cute firm butt. He couldn't resist.

Katy yelps as she turned and glared at him, "Why did you do that?" She grumbled as she moved more quickly away from his so he wouldn't do that again.

Mat shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant way. "Cause I love you." he said it so easily. He noticed that she blushed as he smirked more. he got up out of his chair and into their bed. he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Katy blushed as she tried to hide from him under the covers. "Not tonight… I'm tired…" She said.

Mat nodded as he moved away and went back to his toon.

Katy felt disappointed, 'I figure he'd put up more of a fight then that...' she thought as she hugged her zebra stripped body pillow and closed her eyes as she started to fall into a deep sleep.

Mat turned and noticed her breathing was even out after and hour of so. He shook his head as he continued to play in the dark with the the glowing of his computer screen.


End file.
